


Jona's First Game

by Missesbean



Series: A Whole New World [6]
Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaymi takes Jona to his first Avs game  - and Gabe has a surprise for them all!   Also, in future chapters / snippets, you'll learn more about Jaymi and what makes her tick, and I hope you find her interesting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jona's First Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, I do not know anyone in the story; Jaymi, Chelsea are my OCs (and ideas), being all that is mine. There is no infringement intended, this is purely for entertainment and all of a fictional nature. I hope you like. Because this is FICTION, it’s not at all that realistic, really, but *coughs* it’s FICTION, there is room for the play. <3
> 
> If you found this by googling yourself or friends, please leave. No infringement or anything meant - creative mind on the run. I do not have a beta, so any spelling / grammar errors, lemme know :/ If you're interested in BEING a beta - please comment! 
> 
> Because this is fiction, players, situations, coaching, is all different, because at the time I had written this, the Avs were *afuckingdisasterundersucco* and I just wanted to get out of those thoughts sooo I went for it with whatever I wanted, because, it's fic. Ohkay, so anyways. Enjoy.

Hockey season was a busy time for the little Landeskog family, but it was even busier now that Jona was around. Jaymi and Gabe were both absolutely thrilled for Jona’s first game. Sure, he wasn’t very old, but he could recognize his Daddy, so that was going to be exciting.

Gabe had left early, going to get interviews and such out of the way for the day. Jaymi had put Jona down for a later nap, so that he wouldn’t be totally exhausted and sleep the whole time, missing his Daddy at least once. The woman was busy packing a bag for the game when she got a text from Gabe, asking that she came early so he could tell Jona hi. Of course, Gabe was so attached to the little man that she wasn’t even surprised. She texted him back and got arrangements to meet before going to get her things done a little ahead of schedule. 

A few hours later, Jaymi was headed down to the Pepsi Center, Jona still asleep in his car seat. Once they got parked and inside, Jaymi found Scott, one of the trainers. He let her in and led her down, making polite chit chat and carrying one of her bags for her. 

Several of the guys, plus Gabe, were getting themselves all situated and taped and such. Jaymi stood quietly, with Jona’s car seat in one hand, her purse on her shoulder. Gabe grinned when he saw her and took the other bag from Scott, and the car seat from his wife before walking her over to the bench. Once she was situated and sitting, he gave her two gift bags, a big one and a much smaller one, a beaming smile on his face. 

Jaymi looked up at him curiously, before taking the bags. **“What’s this?”**

Gabe smiled and shrugged, looking down at his son. Jona was curled up in his seat, pacifier wiggling in his mouth while he slept. He sat down beside her, excited for his wife to open and see. He pointed to the big bag, handing it to Jaymi. She took it with a smile and pulled out a jersey. **“For me?”** She looked over nervously, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. 

**“Come on, Jayms, just once?”** He knew she didn’t like being a complete flaunting fangirl and had her weird thing about jerseys, but he had a plan here. 

His wife looked up hesitantly, not sure about it, but noted the look on his face. **“Okay . . .”** She was going to put it back in the bag, but he stopped her. **“Oh, now?”** She hadn’t realized that was what he had meant. When he nodded she tinged a little pink. **“I have to ditch the sweater then,”** she looked around slowly assessing who was around before pulling it off and tossing it in the bag. 

Gabe chuckled, **“I swear, you wear more layers than anyone I know.”** He lifted the jersey over her arms, letting it fall down on her frame. 

Once she was all situated, he handed her the next bag. Jaymi took it, pulling out another crimson and blue jersey, this time, much smaller. She noted that Gabe was beaming, his eyes sparkling with excitement. **“Lookit the back!”**

She turned it over, a smile crossing her features as well, along with a quiet awe. On the back was Landeskog, with a little 92 ½. Jaymi gave Gabe a huge smile, **“Honeeyyyy.”** She hugged the little jersey, then leaned into Gabe, still all smiles. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. **“What other seven month old can say they have their own official jersey?”** He giggled, all boyish and excited. 

Jaymi turned, hugging Gabe close for a minute, not at all bothered that Dutchy had a straight shot of her affection on Gabe. Her hubby hugged her back just as close, rubbing her back. **“We can all match!”** he looked down at Jona, then kissed her forehead before letting her go. **“Can I change him?”** he pointed to the sleeping baby questioning. She nodded, handing the little jersey back to Gabriel. 

He carefully handled Jona, pulling his little coat and sweater off, putting his too big jersey on his son, kissing his forehead and cheeks once he was done getting him dressed. He handed the then awake Jona to Jaymi, **“I want a picture!”**

With a smile, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, waiting for Jaymi to get situated. Once she was ready, he held out his phone, and took a picture. **“Okay, now, turn him around, Mom!”** She did just that, Gabe taking more and more pictures. After a while, he decided he was done. **“Kay!”**

**“What about with Daddy?”** Jaymi looked up at him with a smile. 

**“Oh! Okay!”** He handed her his phone and took Jona, standing up with him with a huge proud daddy smile. Jaymi took several photos of different poses, snapping another candid when Gabe kissed on his son sweetly, talking to him quietly. Jaymi sent the photos to herself before handing him back his phone. 

**“Hey, what about a whole family, yea?”** Dutchy stuck his hand out for the phone, having been close. Jaymi gave it to him before moving closer to Gabe. Matt waited patiently for Gabe to dictate where everyone should be, before situating with an arm around Jaymi and Jona, the biggest smile in the world on his face. 

After a few pictures, Matt gave Gabe his phone back, talked to Jona for a minute, giving him a little cheek tickle before going off to the locker room. Jaymi looked over at the clock and leaned up to kiss Gabe’s cheek. **“You need to go get ready. We’ll see you rinkside.”** She smiled and rubbed his cheek softly before stepping back. Gabe leaned down, pulling her back for a minute to kiss her, **“I love you, Mrs. Landeskog.”** She blushed, nuzzling his nose. **“I love you too, Gabe.”** She got her stuff and put Jona back in his seat before heading out with a wave. 

Normally, she would have sat in the suite with the other wives and girlfriends, but Chelsea and Josh had decided rinkside would be fun for the first game, plus Josh had been begging. Of course, Jaymi was up for it if Chelsea was, so it had been arranged. 

Matt and Chelsea’s son Josh was a huge fan of Jona and always more than excited to see him. He was more than thrilled when Jaymi and Jona finally made it out to their seats, jumping around excitedly. Jaymi told him hi, getting Jona all settled on her lap, Josh sitting down in the seat between his Mom and Jaymi, talking 90 to nothing. Jona was clinging to Jaymi’s jersey, hand clutched in the fabric, eyes wide as he looked at the surroundings. 

During warm ups, Josh pat Jona’s leg very carefully. **“Jone! Lookit! See your Daddy!”** he pointed to Gabe, skating by one with of the guys. Jona was in a daze, looking around, eyes tracking all over as he tried to take it all in. 

Jaymi smiled, patting Josh’s leg, **“Look, Josh. Someone’s waving at you!”** She pointed to the glass where Matt was looking over his shoulder at them with a smirk, a smile growing when Josh realized it was his Dad. He stood up and smiled, waving really big at Matt, **“HI DAD!”** He shrieked at Matt, all but jumping around in excitement; it was obvious that his daddy was his rockstar. Matt smiled and waved once more before skating off. 

Chelsea just laughed, getting Josh back in his seat, reminding him he needed to be polite and not shriek too much just yet. She knew hockey goers weren’t always a fan of screaming children hollering strange things. Josh sighed and nodded before turning sideways in his chair to talk to Jona. He jabbered at the baby for the longest time, pointing out players, things and noises. When Josh was bored with Jona not responding, he turned back to watch the ice, little eyes full of adoration for every man on the ice. 

Jaymi stood up with Jona, rocking him back and forth as she watched warm ups. Gabe skated by, stopping close to where Jaymi was, looking up out of the corner of his eye. Jona was intently staring at the spot on the ice, focusing on the blue of Gabe’s jersey, not really recognizing Gabe with all of his gear and so far away. Jaymi was talking quietly to the little boy, telling him that was Daddy. It was like a little light bulb clicked in his head, a coo leaving his mouth as he babbled on and on. Gabe grinned and smiled over at Jona, waving. Jona stared at Gabe for the longest time while he did his thing, still cooing and babbling away. 

*** 

Jona was fine with everything noise and commotion wise, until the lights dimmed and the opening events started. The sirens, lights, music and crowd had him on overload, causing the little boy to cry as he cowered into Jaymi. She rubbed his little back, grabbing the cotton for his ears, holding him close and reassuring him. 

He finally settled down, leaning back into Jaymi’s chest, once the game actually started. He was mesmerized by the movements in front of him, watching with bright eyes. Jaymi kept Jona close, watching the game, but focusing on the little boy as well. Josh was highly amused, all but giving them all a play by play of what he saw happening. 

After the first period, Josh was giddy. His Daddy had scored a goal, something that always made him go squeaky and more screamy than ever. **“Jona! My daddy made goal! He gots one! Your daddy gon’ get one too! Just wait! Daddy will help em!”** He looked at Jona all excited, babbling all excited and encouragingly, his Mom and Aunt Jaymi to just smile. 

Through the second period, Josh kept telling Jona his Daddy would score soon. WIth three minutes left of the second period, the Avs were down by one, Gabe scored a shorthanded goal, causing the girls and crowd to go bonkers in excitement, as per usual. Josh jumped up and down like a crazy person, yelling around at Jona that his Daddy gots one! 

All through intermission and most of the third period, Josh was babbling to Jona about their Daddy’s goals. The game was tied for the majority of the third period until a riled up line made it possible for Dutchy to score top shelf on the goalie. The crowd went wild, and once again, Josh went crazy. He jumped up and down so excitedly, screaming and squealing for his Daddy. 

Jona had fallen asleep against Chelsea’s shoulder, exhausted from all of the day’s events. He was absolutely tuckered out. Jaymi took him from Chelsea, keeping him close. After the game, Chelsea and Jaymi stuck around for awhile while people filtered out. They knew Gabe and Matt would both be occupied for a while, so they were in no rush. Generally, they would have just gone home, but tonight they were sticking around to see everyone, if only for a few minutes. 

Matt and Gabe had been more than happy to stop and take pictures with fans for a while, but soon enough they were making their way to their wives and children, leading them out into a private hall. Matt had a very excited Josh on his hip, as he listened to Josh give him the play by play of both his goals, and Landy’s as well. Slowly, he stopped talking and looked at Matt’s face, seeing the bandage on his chin, eyes going wide in shock and alarm, gasping. **“Dad! Gotta booboo!”** Matt nodded, rubbing his back, **“Daddy’s okay.”** He kissed Josh’s head, hugging him. 

Josh frowned and leaned up, kissing his Dad’s chin. **“I make it better!”** Matt hugged his little guy closer, smiling. **“Feels better already, thanks, Buddy.”**

Gabe and Jaymi were talking quietly, Jona still asleep, though Gabe was holding him close, the sleeping little boy drooling on Gabe’s lapel. Matt looked over and smirked, **“Hey Landy, your baby goes well with that suit.”** He smirked, nodding at Jona’s drool line. 

Gabe looked down and chuckled, shrugging. **“I hear Josh is just like his Dad, always encouraging everyone to get a goal.”** He stuck a hand out to Josh for a high five, getting his hand slapped as hard as the little boy could muster, **“Thanks for giving Jona a hockey lesson, J!”**

Josh grinned, looking up proudly at his dad, before back at Gabe. **“Daddy AND Landy gots goals!”** Everyone laughed, nodding. 

Shortly after, everyone was splitting up to go home. Josh was ‘helping’ Jaymi get Jona ready, Matt having gone to grab his bag and Landy’s as well. Chelsea slid beside Gabe, arms crossed over her chest with a smile as she stood beside him. **“You’re not a proud Daddy or anything, Landeskog.”** She nudged his arm with her elbow, a smirk over her features. 

He chuckled, shrugging, **“Hey, if you’ve got it, flaunt it, eh?”** Gabe smiled, watching his wife and son. **“Matt and I are lucky, we have you girls and perfect babies each! Can’t get any better!”** He smiled, taking his bag from Matt. 

Matt smirked, looking over at his wife. **“Tell him, Matty! It gets better, doesn’t it?”** Chelsea was all smiles, leaning into her husband. 

Matt nodded, hugging her. **“It does Landy! Just you wait! Its myyy turn to have a mid-season crisis,”** he smirked, Gabe’s face confused. 

**“What?”**

Matt smiled, **“We have a baby coming!”** He was all smiles, obviously excited about this, as was Chelsea. 

Jaymi dropped her blanket she was folding and screeched just a little bit. **“Baby?”** Chelsea nodded, Jaymi freaking out a little bit before going to give her friend a hug, so excited. Matt let her go, moving to stand by Gabe. 

The blonde kept his arms crossed, looking over at Dutchy with a smile. **“I gotta grand that says it’s a giiiirl!”** Matt smirked, sticking his hand out, **“It’s a boy, I know it, and you're so on.”** Gabe chuckled, nodding. This had happened with Jona and now would be their standing time everyone said there was a baby. Oh yes, let the teasing commence. 

*FIN*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, once again, this is just a work of fiction and my mind running wild. Please leave feedback - it's greatly appreciated!


End file.
